The Island's City Apple
by XxEdelweissxX
Summary: Akari left the island for the city when she was a young girl, but suddenly ten years later news is she is coming back. How will everyone react to seeing her again? Particularly Chase, who used to be her best friend those many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I am proud to present to my wonderful readers the first chapter of The Island's City Apple. I hope you like it. =D

* * *

><p>It was a hot morning in Harmonica Town. A humid haze rested above the water by the dock, but it didn't stop the sun glare from hitting Toby in the eyes. He took a hand off the fishing rod and tried to rub away the stinging. Toby was used to the feeling of the glare by now. He had been fishing at this spot everyday since he was a child. Now nine years later, he is known for being the greatest fisher on the island.<p>

Toby instinctively shut his eyes for protection and went back to his daily fishing. The sun gradually began to rise into its afternoon position, lifting the haze away from the water. Toby knew what was coming next, as the boat tied next to him bobbed in the water at the moving weight inside.

Pascal appeared as he opened and closed the boat's door swiftly, attempting to silence the squeak the hinges of the door gave off as quick as he could. As he stepped onto the deck he spotted Toby placing an averaged size flounder into a cooler that contained a rarity of fish caught earlier that morning.

"Ahoy there Toby! Catch me brunch yet?"

"Sure have Captain."

Toby smiled with eyes still closed as he relaxed his fishing pole by his side and picked up the cooler, carefully balancing it over to the ship and making sure he kept the water from splashing out.

"Lad ain't that heavy on ye arms?"

"Nah, I am used to carrying it inside with double the amount of fish than what is in here."

Toby balanced the cooler on the edge of the ship, which Pascal then held onto so Toby could climb aboard on one of the tires attached to the side of the ship.

Once the silver- haired fisher got on board he pointed out the fish and their sizes. Pascal took a flounder and a cod from the cooler and thanked Toby for his generosity. Toby gave a nodded with his head and climbed back down onto the dock with ease. Pascal with not so much strength as Toby, shoved the cooler slowly into Toby's hands, causing a scratch mark to be left on the boat. With a quiet but angry curse, the Captain took out a knife and began flaying the flounder in the front of the ship.

The scales fell in a pretty petal motion into the ocean, but cause more of a disturbance for Toby who was trying to get back into fishing mode. Every once in a while a scale would come into his eyesight and the sun would reflect off it and into his eyes again.

_How am I ever going to find a spot to fish again if I am blinded every few seconds_," Toby thought, with his rod positioned behind him, ready to cast.

After a good minute of cataract suffering Toby gave up on patents and in a casual but threatening tone commented, "Hey Captain maybe you should-"

"Oh lad ye see that?" Pascal interrupted, putting down his knife and pointed out into the ocean at what looked like an orange life boat, "it is coming this way."

Toby walked over to the edge of the dock feeling the warm ocean breeze blow back his light blue, stripped jacket as he waited for the boat to draw closer. Pascal got off his little ship with rope in hand and joined Toby below. The boat soon drifted a mere ten feet away, but the water suddenly curved it to the left, bringing it out to sea again. Toby slipped out of his flip-flops and untied his straw hat from off his back, before hastily grabbing an end of the rope and gliding into the ocean water.

"That's a boy get that boat! Almost there lad. Don't forget to tie the rope tight!"

Toby ignored Pascal's random words of encouragement and swam skillfully with the water toward the boat. On the front was a loop where Toby tied the rope with a buntline hitch knot, something he learned from his father a few years back.

With a wave from the fisher, Pascal began to drag the boat in from the other end of the rope. Curiously Toby leaned into the wooden structure, tipping it enough to look inside. What he found surprised him. Instead of it being empty there was a girl curled up in a loose ball in the middle of the boat. She looked pale and her eyes had dark black rings under neither from lack of sleep. Her hair was a light brown color that was cut in a layered bob and she wore a long, dark green nightgown that hid much of her frail body. The odd thing about her was she looked familiar.

Once Pascal tied the lifeboat to the dock he climbed in and gently picked the girl up, while Toby lifted himself out of the water with a bit of a struggle thanks to the weight of his clothes.

"Doesn't she look fimiliar Captain?"

"She does," Pascal replied, laying her on the dock then climbing up next to her, "like that childhood friend of yours."

That is right! How could Toby have forgotten her? They fished together often at the river by the watermill and picked seashells along the sand, but she left a few years ago because her mother wanted to live in the city.

"Akari?" Toby whispered out of breath to the delicate figure.

At first no answer was given, causing Toby's heart to sink at the idea this girl wasn't whom he thought. However, the girl mumbled under her breath and then in a strained voice gave out a defeating "yes" in reply.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later...<p>

"Chase, Chase, Chase," Maya sang in the kitchen of Ocarina Inn, "please try this apple tart I made for Akari. I wanted to see if it is any good."

"Why the hell would I want to eat something you made," Chase said passively, while he stirred a new tomato soup Yolanda taught him how to make a day ago.

Maya ignored the pain in her chest and pressed on.

"She is coming today with her father, and it has been ten years since we saw our childhood friend. I want her to feel welcomed and safe since she is staying for a year. You seemed so happy too when you first heard she was coming."

Chase stayed silent for a moment, with only the sound of the spoon occasionally scrapping against the inside of the pot of soup.

"Well, what if she changed into someone like... like you," Chase said, whipping his head in Maya's direction and gave her a blank stare.

At that sentence, Maya finally caved in and sped walked out of the kitchen with the tart held securely and tears flowing down her face.

Chase chuckled at his effect on Maya and continued to stir the soup. Suddenly his stirring got slower and slower until it abruptly stopped all together. Chase's smirk turned into a line of concentration as his thoughts drifted to Akari. She was his best friend besides Gill and they grew up together, but why did she have to go to the city. He knew it was her stupid mother's fault for taking her away from him, but why couldn't she refuse and stay on the island. However, now that she was coming back was like a dream to Chase. The problem is is did the city change her, or maybe she found better friends in the city.

These questions had been eating at Chase since he found out about her surprise visit a week ago, and all he has been doing is taking out his fears on poor, innocent Maya. Chase gripped the front of his head and leaned his back against the cold counter trying to brush off the last memory he ever had of Akari waving goodbye to him from a ship. A sad smile stayed on her face the whole time, as Chase stood by the lighthouse screaming for her to come back. Gill patted his back, trying to show he understood what it meant to loose somebody unexpectedly.

The thought was shaken off when he heared voices outside the kitchen of Maya and Yolanda.

"Dear this is very good. Best you made yet," Yolanda's sincere voice said comforting Maya, who sniffled and hiccupped.

"Really? Chase didn't want to try it."

"Don't worry, grandma will have a talk with him."

Chase felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of Yolanda saying, "talk", that was never a good sign. He remembered one time when he was twelve he ruining Irene's herb garden, because he lost a small blue ball in it once. Yolanda found out the next day and had a "talk" with him, which consisted off a smack on the butt with a wooden spoon. He never likes going past that garden now, even though Irene has long forgotten about the incident.

Out of the blue the two dropped their voices to a whisper, that Chase couldn't hear. Maya gave a sudden shout and said," I will see if Jin has her now," and slammed the front door to the Inn. Chase wondered who this her was, until he put the clues together. Chase turned off the stove, threw his teal apron on the counter, and sped walked out of the kitchen only to meet the "talk".

Yolanda got him smack in the forehead with the wooden spoon, making the chef see stars.

"Figured I'd make it hurt since you are going to the doctor's," Yolanda grinned, watching Chase stumble to the front door.

"Thanks, so you knew I was eavesdropping huh," Chase said holding his head, as he shoved his feet into his sandals.

"Haha, I see and hear all in this Inn young sir."

"That makes me feel safe..."

Chase didn't stick around for Yolanda's answer. He had more important matters to worry about, as he ran over to the clinic and pretended not to see Irene's garden.

* * *

><p>Inside, the clinic was cold from the air conditioning system recently installed by the carpenters. Chase enjoyed it since he was working at the stove all day. On the other hand, Irene stood wrapped tightly in her shawl at the front counter. She was as always mixing herbs into some medicine paste and looking over supplies. The noise of the door closing interrupted her work, and she showed her dissastisfaction toward Chase with a scowl.<p>

"Are you here for the lump on your head or to see Miss Akari?"

_It made a lump, gezz Yolanda_, "Chase rubbed his forehead in disbelief, but sure enough there was a big bump smack in the middle of his forehead.

"Uh, Akari Ma'am."

"Back room."

"Thank you"

"Mhm"

As Chase entered the room he was surprised at the crowed around the bed. Maya and Jin were there of course, but Pascal and Toby were there as well. Maya hovered over the bed, while Toby and Pascal sat in chairs against the wall. Jin blocked the girl from Chase's view, as he was checking her eyes and heart rate. Toby noticed Chase and gave a nervous smile, as he walked over toward him.

"Captain and I found her in a lifeboat this afternoon. She seems to be doing better...when we first found her she was pretty dehydrated."

"What happened to her dad?"

Toby's eyes widened and his body tensed up at the mention of Akari's father. He grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him to a secluded corner of the room.

"Watch what you say out loud Chase. Their boat got caught in a storm. Luckily Akari made it into a lifeboat, but her father stayed to help the crew," Toby glanced at Jin who was helping Akari off the bed and then turned his head back to Chase, " I think Robert died with the ship."

"Akari knows about him?"

"I think she figured out what happened to her father, and she gave few words about the ship wreak. The rest of the time in the clinic she has been silent. Maya was the first to bring up Robert's absence."

"Oh great. Can she think before she speaks ever," Chase said watching Maya hold what looked to be Akari's shoulder for support."

"Apparently not and Akari broke down into tears at the mention of him. Anyway I am sure you want to see her too. I never knew she would come back," Toby said, looking at Chase for answers.

The chef ignored Toby's expression and walked over to the crowd.

Pascal tapped his foot in an anxious rhythm, as Toby sat back down beside him.

"How did the boy take it?"

"Alright."

"The lass sure grew into a pretty jewel eh?" Pascal said, leaning back in the chair and lighting his pipe

"Ha yeah."

"Why don't ye go after her skirt?"

"I think my competitor is too tough for me to surpass," Toby smirked at the tiled flooring.

"You look to be healthy Akari, but sleep the rest of the day once you get back to the Inn and Maya..er I mean Chase or Yolanda can fix you tea," Jin said, hoping Maya didn't hear her name."

Akari nodded in response and walked a few steps toward the door, but her nose came into contact with a white dress shirt. She looked up at the tall stature and brown eyes met violet.

"Oh Chase you came to," Maya said, walking over to the two, "We should have walked together to-"

Chase couldn't hear Maya anymore as he continued to stare at Akari. She had a peachy coloring to her skin that went well with her hair and eyes. The night gowned hid a lot of her other features making her look young, innocent, and helpless. Every thought of her changing from being in the city left his mind, she still looked like the same old Akari, just tired.

As for Akari she couldn't believe how tall her best friend had gotten. He had to have been a foot taller than her. The two barrettes in his hair were still there and that familiar smell of oranges emitted off his clothing. Akari gave a warm smile, hoping he would forgive her for leaving him behind.

Chase turned away from her smile and put an uneasy arm on her shoulder. Toby frowned at Chase's response, noticing how the hurt reflected in Akari's eyes.

"We should get her home now Jin. You need sleep after such a shock," Maya said, grabbing Akari and heading for the door leading to the front room, eager to break the tension.

"Yes, thank you for bringing her to me Toby and Pascal."

"Aye no problem Doc."

"Sure. Hey Chase I need your help real quick," Toby said.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to help me lift the lifeboat out of the water and put it against my house."

Maya took this time to steal Akari back to Inn. She shut the door quietly, said good-bye to Irene, and went out into the street with the silent girl.

It was only 2:47 in the afternoon, but Akari didn't look like she would be able to stay awake for much longer, especially in this summer heat. Maya thanked the goddess the Inn was a neighbor to the clinic. So it was a short walk and inside the Inn it was cool.

Yolanda, Jake, and Colleen greeted the girls with welcoming faces, knowing of Akari's crisis. Colleen shooed Maya away to work on the Inn's menu with Yolanda, while she showed Akari to her room. It was fairly small, but cozy with ac. Akari bowed to Colleen respectfully, and then closed the door for privacy. The young 20-year-old crawled on the soft bed. Unfortunately she could fall asleep, because of Chase's response earlier. It was her fault their friendship weakened. If only she had called him or sent letters.

Colleen came back to the bedroom with Akari's lunch to see the door still closed, as she went to knock she heard tiny sobs from inside the room. The caring mother knew it was better to leave her alone at the moment, so she tip toed out of the hall and into the main room of many worried guest.

* * *

><p>There was the first chapter for you'll. I must say I am excited to work hard on this story. ChasexAkari have always been my favorite couple in the game, then comes GillxAkari. I hope you continue reading and I would be grateful if you could review the story. Have a great summer and I will be updating soon 3 ^-^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harvest Moon, but wish I did.

Hey again. Here is chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Collen gave out a long sigh as she entered the Inn's main room, and remembered the troublesome events of yesterday. Practically half the town was in this room ten hours ago asking about her newest guest and what happened. Collen calmly told the crowd that Akari was resting and needed a few days, as for what happened to Akari the mayor was going to tell everyone at a board meeting soon. After a bit of protest on still wanting to see her, Jake and Yolanda stepped in shoving the villagers out into the street and made sure to lock the door.<p>

"Good Maya, mix 1/2 teaspoon of cinnamon this time not 1 teaspoon, ok?"

"Yes."

Collen recognized the voices of Yolanda and her daughter through the wall she was standing near. They were in the kitchen and it smelled like Maya was making an apple pie. Collen figured she would sneaked back into the hall way and let the two continue their work in peace. In the hall she noticed an off centered picture on the wall and moved it back into place on the nail.

It was a picture of Maya, Akari, and Chase playing at the beach together when they were eight. Akari was in a light blue one piece that had green fish sewn on by Shelly. Her hair was down to her shoulders then. She was holding a bucket of seashells with a giant smile across her face. Maya had on a frilly one piece that came with a skirt and she looked to be giving Chase, who didn't look so thrilled, an orange seashell. Collen smiled to herself as she looked at Maya and Chase in the photo. The past week Maya had not burned a dish. The mistake that were made this time were the ingredients. Eventually Maya will become as good as Yolanda and Chase will agree to marry her.

This fantasy was always playing in Collen's head. Maya and Chase were meant to be. They grew up together and now have "love fights" everyday. Collen was bothered by the fact that Chase was sometimes a little too harsh on her child, but he was mature compared to other men in the town. A particular part of the equation she left out was Akari. She was but the childhood friend of Maya in Collen's eyes and never looked at as competition. Maya had long, beautiful blond hair, sweet, a cook, and was obedient. Akari on the other hand was a tomboy since she was little. Collen remembered talking to Akari's mother of all the times she was grounded or came home after midnight covered in mud. Why would anyone be interested in her? Maya was brought up much better.

* * *

><p>Yolanda listen to Collen's footsteps fade away and rolled her eyes. It was six in the morning, why is the queen up that early. She usually slept in until nine.<p>

Yolanda never liked Collen, she was from the city and she sure acted like it at times. Why her son married that girl is a mystery, but Yolanda agreed to it, wanting Jake to be happy. A year after their marriage Maya came along and those she could be as annoying as her mother, she still had a kind heart like her father.

Maya hummed a happy tune as she mixed the apple pie ingredients together. The blond looked over at her grandma to see why she was so quiet and found a dark aura around her body. The humming slowed down; letting Yolanda no she was scaring her granddaughter.

"Sorry dear," Yolanda said, patting the girl on the head, "just thinking about our unfortunate guest."

Maya gave a gentle smile and poured that batter into the crust, and quickened her humming again. Yolanda then let Maya cook on her own, and walked over to the other side of the kitchen where Chase sat on a worn out stool watching Maya in a daze.

"Falling for my granddaughter suddenly, hmmm how hard did I hit you on the head Chase?"

"Ha funny," Chase said, glaring at his hands that held his signature hairpins.

"Not going to cook today?"

"I have a job to do at night, I'll cook then."

"Why Chase, what is troubling you so much that you're not learning that new recipe I gave you? Gill is going to be disappointed, after all there are tomatoes in it," Yolanda, teased.

Chase ran a hand through his honey colored hair and stood up grabbing at the fridge.

"Tomatoes are not in the fridge Chase. Are you alright?"

"She looked so upset," Chase said out of the blue, throwing Yolanda off.

Chase began placing an apple, strawberries, a banana, kiwi, a pineapple, and a package of grapes on the counter from the fridge, as the pinkette gave thought on who he was talking about. Maya looked over at the rainbow of colors on the counter in amazement, while she placed the pie in the oven.

"Do you mean Akari?" Maya pitched in, coming closer to the two with interest.

"Stay out of it Maya."

"Bingo," Yolanda realized, "what you do suddenly grab her into your arms and passionately kiss her without her consent?"

Maya and Chase both blushed at the thought of that happening in the doctors' office, and Yolanda laughed at their reaction.

"Akari and I are friends Yolanda," Chase said, fighting the blush down and chopping at the food expertly.

"Yeah," Maya agreed, rather loud.

Yolanda smirked at Maya, whose face had jealousy written all over it.

Seeing that Chase was at least working again Yolanda stopped teasing him and decided to let him be. She needed to take a walk down to Marimba Farm to get more fruit anyway.

For the most part Chase was able to ignore Maya watching him fit the fruit on skewers, but ever time he looked down to pick up a certain piece of fruit he could have sworn Maya inched closer. By the time he was halfway done with his third skewer he could hear Maya breathing next to him.

"Chase are you ok?"

"Peachy."

"Akari must have hurt you. Just leaving for the city and not telling you good bye," Maya said, placing a hand on the cuff of his sleeve that was pushed forcefully up to his elbow.

"Maya can you sh-"

"Excuse me."

The soft voice pierced the air around the two cooks. There standing by the entrance of the kitchen was Akari in a large, purple bathroom that dragged on the floor. Her hair was tied in a tiny ponytail and she looked as if she just woken up. Chase pushed his creation to the side and nudged Maya's hand off of him.

"Can you show me where the bath is?"

"Of course Akari! Here this way."

Maya walked out of the kitchen with Akari trailing behind. Neither Chase nor Akari dare to look at one another, Maya noticed and smiled deep inside. Chase would be hers.

* * *

><p>The bath felt nice on Akari's skin that was far from being clean. The water was already a light gray and Akari prayed that Maya wouldn't pop in to check on her and see how dirt the water had become. A window was opened above the tub and Akari could spot scattered rain clouds in the sky. In brought back the horrible memory of the ship wreak. Her father brushed a hair back from her face, and gave her one last kiss on the head before shoving her onto a life boat and cutting the cord that fastened it to the ship. Akari knew the storm they got caught in killed her father and her heart felt shaken after loosing the most important person in her life like that. Tears glassed her eyes, but Akari refused to cry and needed to learn how to forget about the pain. Her father would hate to see her this way, after all the work they went through to get her back on the island for a year.<p>

Everyone she met so far seemed happy to see her, except her best friend. Akari grabbed at a shampoo and massaged it into her salty hair, while thinking of ways to apologize to him. All of a sudden a scent of oranges sent Akari into alarm.

"Chase?" Akari called, trying to hide her body beneath the warm, murky water.

No answer.

Akari gave one last scan of the bathroom before dunking her head underwater to rinse the shampoo out. She then noted that the water smelled like him too. Was she going crazy? However, the shampoo bottle came back into Akari's mind, so she reached for it and read the label. Orange Orchard.

"Oh, that is why he smells like oranges...hmmm. I wonder if Chase and Maya are dating yet"

Akari recalled the two in the kitchen, with Maya holding onto Chase's arm and a look of deep love on her face. She never thought those two would become a couple. Akari laughed at the idea of them marrying and finished up her bath to talk with Maya. A towel was ready on the rack, which that Akari took with delight. She was never pampered with a fresh towel. Back in the city she lived in a tiny apartment with her mom and dad. Once a week they went to the laundry mat and there were only five bathing towels the family could afford. Akari made sure to take the dirty ones, she didn't mind since they never smelled.

Finished drying off, the brunette looked around for clothes to see a blue sundress, white frilly underwear, and a matching bra laid out on the toilet. Akari cursed Maya in her head. First frills were never her thing, but a dress. Maya knew how much she disliked dresses, but it was better than smelling like sushi.

The hallway was quiet, so Akari tipped toed rapidly into her room and closed the door. On her bed was a plate of what looked like fruits on a stick. She wasn't to thrilled about the kiwi, but hunger defeated judgment and she ate it all the same. It felt nice going down her throat and it wasn't a heavy meal that woul be hard for her stomach to digest either. Feeling tired again Akari laid on top of the bed, thinking she would take a small nap then find Maya to talk to. Akari loved how the bed was also comfier here than the apartment pull out couch.

_"Why did mom want to leave such a nice place_," Akari thought, closing her eyes.

Suddenly a light knock and an inaudible voice startled Akari from her rest. She didn't open her eyes or say anything, hoping this would leave the person to believe she was sleeping. However, the door opened anyway and the sound of footsteps made their way toward the bed. Akari shut her eyes tighter, and softened her breathing. The noise gradually grew louder until it stopped at the edge of the bed. Akari noticed she had stopped breathing through her mouth now and her eyes were starting to hurt from being shut so tight. She sensed the figure watching her, as she fake slept, which made it that much more harder to pretend.

Without warning the figure's voice whispered close into Akari's ear, "I know your awake."

Akari snapped her eyes open in shock and saw Chase lean away from her surprised face. He raised a brow at the sight of his best friend in a dress, but it made her look feminin for once.

"Finished?" Chase pointed to the stripped skewers scattered on the plate.

He got a simple nod, which bothered him. Was she still upset he wasn't really talking to her?

Chase pretended not to care that she wasn't socializing, and grabbed the plate. Akari felt bad she hadn't said anything to him, but she was still surprised how close his face was to her's. As Chase reached the door he chose to finally settle this problem with Akari. It was better to bring it up now then endure the awkward moments they kept creating.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

The two looked at one another shocked. Akari figured she would explain her sorry since Chase seemed confused as to why she said it.

"Chase, I didn't mean to suddenly leave the island. I came home that day and my mom sprung the idea of the city on my dad and I. My dad agreed and I had no say. Apparently my mom already bought tickets for the boat, so we left that night without saying anything to anyone. Gill must have found out from his father and told you I was leaving, right?"

"Yeah," Chase confirmed, looking out the window toward the Mayor's house.

"I though so. I remember seeing you by the light house with Gill. Anyway the city was horrible. The air was gross, the house was small, and everything worked way to fast there. School was difficult too. I failed four classes in the beginning. My mom was getting angry, so we made a deal that if i passed high school I could come back to visit. I managed to pass and two years later here I am. I never knew I hurt you though. Maya said you were happy to find out I was coming back. You must hate me"

Chase concerned looked back at Akari to see her sitting on the edge of the bed near him with bangs covering her eyes. Her shoulders looked limp and the blue dress made her look like a lost little girl.

"I feel like such an idiot I angered you, my closest friend an..and now my father died..Chase I am sorry," Akari choked out gripping the hem of the dress.

Two tears flowed down the girl's cheek and onto the dress, as she started to break down. Chase put the plate down on her desk and hurriedly came back to the bedside. Slowly he pushed the hair away from her eyes and rested his hands by her ear, forcing her to look up at him.

"I don't hate you, I just didn't want you to leave m..er the island. I want to apologize that I was acting so distant before. I thought _you_ hated me," Chase blushed, at the sudden spike in his honesty level and dropped his hands from her face.

Akari blushed too after realizing his hands were on her face, they were strong and rough from working in the kitchen.

"I could never hate you Chase. After all you are the only one I trusted with my family problems when we were young."

Akari smiled at him, while he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Does your mom still hit you?"

"When she is drunk."

Akari tried to laugh it off, but Chase stared at her angry and annoyed

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but I promise now I will take care of you again."

Akari whispered a thank you and felt happy the issue was officially settled with Chase, but she felt different around him compared to when they were younger. A kind of butterfly feeling that happened every time she looked at him. Maybe it was because he changed so much. His baby fat was all gone, hair got lighter, voice deeper, and he had a bit of muscle on his body.

"Akari, Akari, Jin is here to check on you...uh Chase why are you hear," Maya said, barging into the room, causing Akari to jump away from Chase.

Akari entered upon a state of panic. What was she doing being so close to Maya's boyfriend.

"I was grabbing a plate from her room Maya."

Chase stood up and grabbed the plate off the desk to prove his point. Maya ignored him and looked toward Akari.

"Come and let Jin see how you are doing, he even brought Anissa with him."

Akari perked up at the mention of Anissa, she was the wisest of her friends on the island and helped her learn how to read at a young age. So Akari walked over to Maya, who stood hiding her frustration at the fact the two were alone in a room together and were sitting rather close to one another.

Chase followed behind Akari, with an agitated look on his face. Maya really pissed him off some days.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I want to fit Gill and Luke in some time soon, possibly next chapter or the one after. Luke always spices up stories some how, lol. I may update the next chapter a little late in the month, because right now I am reviewing colleges like crazy. Please R&amp;R =D<p> 


End file.
